Puppet's Shadow
by Cromegas-Flare
Summary: First the Empire vanishes, then the Princess of the night. In present time, they have returned, but at a price unseen. A young slave, loyal to his master fights not only with himself, and the whole of Equestria as their destiny approaches.


_I was their worst nightmare, yet I wish them not to fear me._ ~**Prism**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Shadowed in a casual belief that things are, the way they are, simply because every individual life was destined to weave it's fine fabric in a fashion designed by unknown powers. That life is unfair, and cruel to the hidden and forgotten. Even as the remembered civilization reaps it daily rewards, without error or consequence of understanding or cost. It were as if the ponies took their life of love and care for granted, not realizing how precious the balance were. The balance that allowed them to be happy as things are, even as fellow ponies, forgotten in time and ruin by magical interception, suffer cold and frozen.<p>

Simply said, I do realize that it was within their right to not know the danger that approached towards them. The ponies living in the day, basking in the sun as their great princess raised the sun. Then those who rested woke, and those woke, rested as the moon rose by the will and tradition of her returned sister. They had done so ignorantly in the past, and still do so know, not ever remembering the terror that befell their land. I'm grateful, selfishly, for that, yet at the same time I regret and wish otherwise to be the case. After all, I'm now a strong believer that ponies, brothers and sisters alike, family's and most importantly, friends, should at least be aware. Aware that there is a difference of how things are, and they way they should be.

* * *

><p>Deep below the Ice Cave of Kings, in the chasm of the lost, where secrets untold lie, this is where our adventure starts, and this is where life is lost and gained. Beginning here long before the golden era of Equestria, the time where Twilight and her friends freed Princess Celestia's sister, Luna, from the grip of rage and envy; the very tools used by the wielders of darkness, and the elders of evil, to corrupt and extinguish light and love from all of pony kind, at least, that was their goal.<p>

In these caves, are what sealed the fate of the Empire above, the crystal ponies too caught up in their misery to notice the curse below. Servants of both good and evil, trapped and sent to a time they could only dream of. Even distant, how that happens is altogether another story. King Sombra, the tyrant whose hooves reign over the Crystal Empire, and only but a slave to the Elder of Darkness, was sorely afraid.

Far beyond the confines of his Empire, waited an army. The Equestrian Army, led by none other than the royal pony sisters, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia. It has been long since he had gained control of the Empire; yet, they, the sisters, only pushed to end his achievement. However, it was not that which Sombra was afraid for. What gripped his fear, was the realization that his armies had weakened, cowering before the glory of sun and moon. His people were beginning to hope again as the two sisters approached, their grace and glory radiating upon his slaves.

Yet, the evil king, though frightened, was still calm in mind, plotting his next move with extra focus and care. The sisters must never know his plan, unleashing the most ancient of curses. The king had many slaves, but he could only trust a few. In his ranks, none crystal in heart, were ponies who kept their loyalty to their master. These slaves, the leaders of the noble clan, were the key to his success, to ascend his power and glory even above the cursed sisters which lay beyond his door. The only thing that worked against the king, combined with the advance of the Equestrian army, and the rising hope of his pathetic slaves, was time.

Days had passed since the king came up with his plan, sharing the cursed plot with his slaves, preparing for the day in which he would act. It was near in time, his armies at their last stretch. Traitors who had freed themselves from his hooves have joined the Equestrian Army, and the rest of his army falling into disloyalty, wishing no more to be held in such an awful position. It was only inevitable that the sisters would take the victory.

King Sombra sat in his chambers, no look of fear or concern on his face, but one of madness and rage. Sombra had worked too hard to lose this day, and he only needed to wait for when his last hope was complete by his most trusted of slaves. As the king looked out the window, he would see the smoke rising from outside his city, parts of his empire smoked with scars newly made by the war. His army had failed him, but surely, they his servants would not.

There was a small flash as a paper appeared in front of Sombra. At last, they were ready. With another flash, Sombra was gone from his throne leaving nothing behind but the paper which he had received.

Rematerializing, the king showed himself to his servants, anxious to get started. His curse required one thing, the thing that would make him immortal, but that came at a price, his immortality would have to wait over a millennia. He looked at his team of arcane masters, knowing all by name. What else could he do, but honor his most loyal by knowing their names.

He looked at the first, a stallion who he saved from a rather hungry Ice Bear. His blue mane shown in the light, and his light blue coat complementing his figure. On his flank, his cutie mark, stardust surrounding a book, showing that this stallion held knowledge about the arcane science. Wisp Caster would have been a great choice if it were not for his lack of swift action. He was smart and accurate, but slow. Wisp Caster could not be the key.

He looked at the next mage, seeing the deep brown eyes of another unicorn stallion. On his cream flank, showed a single crystal, with three stars bordering the base. His brown mane cut short as punishment for walking out into the icy land outside, having been caught by poaching griffon while searching for crystals. Sombra had saved him as well, but deep down, he know that Butter Milk was not the best choice.

Sombra then looked over to Mars Bar, a blank flank unicorn who escaped the clutches of the vilest of beings out in the badlands. he retained his magic, yet sacrificing his mark to do so. Mars stared back at Sombra, anxiously waiting to move on with the spell. It was because of his quick actions that allowed him to survive in the badlands, but no, he thought to quickly often forgetting the most simple of details, quickly leading him to mistakes. Mars Bar could not be the key.

The Sombra looked over to his last unicorn stallion. He looked quite young and innocent, and often was mistaken as a mare. After Sombra had rescued him from a fate worse than death, the grey unicorn had proven himself quite useful. Though his temper was quick and rash, he was always successful, and not once had he failed him. Thorn looked back at his master, eagerly waiting for his word to carry on, choosing who would be the key.

King Sombra walked over to Thorn, placing a necklace over his red mane, and around his neck. Thorn looked into his kings eyes, and saw the rage and pride that lay behind them. The key was chosen, and the time had come. The four unicorns, Mars Bar, Butter Milk, Wisp Caster, and Thorn took their positions, and filled the room with their arcane power.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Equestrian army made way into the Empire. Ready to protect those who needed it the most, each unit patrolled the streets, ready to stop any of the remaining soldiers which may have some fight left in them. Families cowered in the streets, looking at the Equestrian guard like they were the enemy. Unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, the crystal ponies ran from those who were trying help them the most.<p>

A few Crystal Ponies, welcomed the soldiers into their homes, realizing they were friends. Knowing that these soldiers must be tired and hungry, the once captive ponies fed their saviors. The Equestrian Army had won, and the Empire was theirs, if only for a short time.

Princess Celestia stood on top of a hill, smiling at what her ponies have accomplished. She hoped they felt proud for what they did, because now thousands of ponies would regain harmony and peace. Celestia noticed a pony walk up beside her, and she turned to look at the flowing star felt mane of her sister. Celestia smiled, glad to see her sister by her side.

A dark red light filled the sky above the Crystal Empire, yellow clouds forming just above the high palace. Celestia's smile immediately washed away as she was filled with dread. Luna stood there, frowning at the site before her. Both Princesses could feel the dark power radiation from the Empire and could only watch as a dark green wave of energy spread from the center of the empire. Air rushed by them, causing both sisters to shut their eyes, unable to see the horror before them. They heard screams and shouts echo through the fields before them, then suddenly, they stopped, and all went dark.

Celestia found herself lying on the ground, cold and confused, covered in snow. There was nothing but a tundra of ice, unrelenting in distance, not allowing the eye to see farther into it's abyss. Her bones aching, she stood herself up, shaking off the snow, allowing warmth to return to her.

Luna, who also awoke next to her sister, stood up as well. There they both looked over the land, taking there time to come to terms with their great failure. Minutes passed, and Celestia could stand no more. Once again, she fell to the ground, weeping over their loss.

"Gone, they're all gone," sobbed Celestia.

Luna knelt down beside Celestia and gave her a hug. "Sister, look at me."

Celestia, looking at her sister, hoping for words of comfort, waited for her sister's words of wisdom.

"This is not over."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So, ya... The formatting of this story went kind of funny so if you see any issues, do let me know. This is the Prologue of Puppet's Shadow, my baby story that I'll be working on from here on out. If you are seeing this, that means you are one of the few who get to read this story before I even publish it on Fimfiction! I plan on completing the story here first with my team of editors and like wise.

Like Luna said, "This is not over."

Mr. Flare


End file.
